


Playful

by SeleneJessabelle12626



Series: Beyond the Sea [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Pirate AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/SeleneJessabelle12626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes fell upon a shape bobbing in the dark waves, it was one of the mermaids, the one with the wine colored hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> Meg's song is Reve Rouge from La Nouba
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRBim9D9xGQ

The night that Caiti spent watching Jack, another one of the mermaids was working up the courage to make her presence known to the human she liked. Meg swam towards the pirates ship where it floated in the bay, her hope was that Gavin, as the other humans called him, well usually yelled or shouted at him, would be awake and doing something on the ship. 

She rose out of the water far enough away so that she could see if someone was walking around onboard. Sure enough he was pacing back and forth, looking bored out of his mind. Meg had noticed that he liked to play pranks and have fun, so whatever he was doing must have been torture for him.

Suddenly, as if by magic, a melody jumped forward in her mind. It had no words but yet still seemed perfect for what she wanted. Meg swam closer to the ship and rose out of the water, beginning to sing. 

~

Gavin Free was bored out of his bloody mind. As punishment for causing problems earlier in the day, Geoff had made him take the first watch of the evening. An already pointless job considering they hadn’t seen a single other person besides the mermaids. Even worse because he was all alone until Michael came to take over for him later in the night. 

He had nothing to do back pace back and forth across the deck or else he’d probably fall asleep, which would only get him in more trouble. Suddenly a melody drifted across the waves, slow and sultry. He walked to the edge of the ship and looked around for the source, as the song grew louder. There were no words to this song, but the voice singing was magnificent, they sounded somewhat nervous but grew more confident as it went on. 

Finally his eyes fell upon a shape bobbing in the dark waves, it was one of the mermaids, the one with the wine colored hair, a deep red, verging on purple. She paused in her song seeing he had noticed her and smiled shyly.

“Hello there love. Was that lovely thing for me?” He asked coyly, smiling seeing her nod. “Well I appreciate it, watch duty is bloody boring if you ask me, ‘specially since there isn’t going to be anyone to watch out for. Not with the rumors of you lot.” 

She swam closer and shrugged but never stopped smiling. “I don’t suppose you are one of the ones who know how to speak our language?” He asked, frowning a little as she shook her head. “Our captain, Geoff, he told me all about your kind. I thought they were all stories and fairytales, especially when I was younger. But now I suppose I owe him a drink since he wasn’t joking.” She laughed and then looked at the back of the ship, frowning.

Gavin was about to ask what had upset her when he heard Michael say “Wake up Gavin, time to switch.” Gavin looked back at the mermaid in time to see her emerald tail dive back under the waves. He sighed and turned back to the deck starting to walk to meet Michael when her voice rang out once more.

It was similar to the melody from earlier but far more confident and strong. He turned back and saw her waving from farther out in the surf, causing him to smile and wave back before she finished her song and dove beneath once more. 

What Gavin missed was Michael’s annoyed frown and the groan that accompanied it. He didn’t want to believe the mermaids were real. Besides if they were real, why would one chose Gavin and none choose him, he was just as good as Gavin or any of the other guys. Therefore the mermaids must be their imaginations. The ones they had seen the first night left once they realized the humans weren’t scared off by a little song. It had to be true, and anyone who called him jealous was a fucking idiot.


End file.
